Maybe Baby
by Koo25
Summary: The team discovers the surprising consequences of a indulging in some local ale with the natives. Rodney is not impressed. Work in progress...
1. Part I to II

**Title: Maybe Baby**

Author: Koo

Feedback: Yes, but please be kind as this is my first… Not beta'd so I hope it doesn't suck too bad!

Rating: PG 13 (for some slight cursing)

Summary: The team discovers the consequences of a indulging in some local ale with the natives- Rodney is not impressed.

Work In Progress: Yes

Season/Episode: Starts in Season 2 then flashes back to Season 1

Spoilers: None really

Disclaimer: This is purely for my own enjoyment – Don't own the characters, the tech, the galaxy – nada. Unfortunately, coz it'd sure be cool if I did!

Author's notes: I got this idea from "Runner" when McKay was talking about his reproductive abilities with Major Lorne… Mostly just a bit of fun. I don't have kids either, so I have no idea if any of this is particularly accurate either. I didn't expect it to go any further but thanks to some kind reviews, I'd decided to continue it… and as a result, it's blown out big time lol.

**PART I**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Dr Beckett sighed dismally. "I wish I was Colonel, but I'm not."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was with Dr Beckett in the infirmary of the Atlantis base. The labour had been difficult and they had come close to loosing Sharia, a native of PU-X78 who desperately needed medical assistance during childbirth but now mother and child were resting peacefully. Sheppard stared down at the tiny baby in the makeshift crib. What Carson had just told him was a shock and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Have you done a DNA test?"

Carson nodded an affirmative. "Aye. And it was conclusive."

"So..." John trailed off expectantly and somewhat fearfully.

Carson thrust both hands into the pockets of his white lab coat and rocked back on his heels. He kept his eyes on the baby, avoiding the piercing gaze of the military leader beside him. "There is no doubt that Dr McKay is that child's father."

Sheppard gave a low impressed whistle. "Does he know?"

The medical Doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I, ah," he swallowed. "I don't think he does. Sharia's sister, Kirra, told me the ale you were served on your visit to PU-X78 was a kind of fertility drink. It appears that Rodney has no recollection of the events of that night."

"He's not the only one." Sheppard muttered, turning away.

"You had that drink too?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Well, yeah, we all did. Even Teyla. Best night's sleep I've had off world-" He frowned as he thought back to that relatively stress free mission. It had been one of the rare times no horrible disasters had befallen his team. No wraith, no hostile natives, nada. Actually, the natives turned out to be more than just friendly. "Hmm. I don't really remember, come to think of it."

"I think we need to get Rodney in here."

Sheppard nodded once and quickly tapped his headset. He was both looking forward to seeing what will be the scientist's no doubt explosive reaction and dreading it but more than anything, he realised they would have to break this news to the scientist gently.

"Rodney, we need you in the infirmary ASAP."

Carson watched as Sheppard winced, obviously copping an earful from the scientist. "Just get down here Rodney," John said in a tone that brooked no argument. Carson guessed McKay argued anyway because the Colonel growled, "_Now,_ McKay!"

**----------oOo----------**

**PART II**

It wasn't long after when they found the young woman Kirra cooing to the sleeping baby in her arms as the steady stream of visitors came through the infirmary to meet the first child born in the city of Atlantis in over 10,000 years.

The doors to the visitors lounge opened with a quiet hiss and as Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John stepped through, they heard the baby's gurgles and the ooh's and ahh's of the Atlantis's personnel crowding around Kirra holding the child. She spotted the two leaders and smiled as they made their way into the room towards her.

"I wanted to introduce him to your people, since he is the first child to be born in the city of the Ancients in many many years." Kirra smiled broadly.

Elizabeth's heart skipped slightly as she caught sight of the baby for the first time. "I think it's done wonders for moral for them to see the baby." Elizabeth smiled, immediately noting the happy faces of the people crowding the room. Most of them were women admittedly, Teyla included, but some how she wasn't surprised to see Dr. Zelenka with his little finger wrapped tightly in the baby's tiny fist. His eyes lit up as he grinned happily at the new arrival.

"Yes, but I find it unusual that his father has not yet been to see him until now." Kirra frowned, the broad smile slipping slightly from her face.

"His father?" Dr Weir enquired curiously, remembering that only females had come through the gate a few hours ago when they received the distress call from PU-X78.

"Yes," Kirra nodded sagely. Before Elizabeth was able to ask anything more, more people pressed close and Kirra was once again swallowed up by an adoring crowd, all trying to get close to the baby.

Elizabeth turned to John with her eyes wide in surprise and her jaw uncommonly slack. "Rodney?" Dr Weir said incredulously, "Rodney is the father?"

"According to Kirra." John paused for effect. "And Carson has confirmed it with a DNA test."

Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut and shook her head in confusion as she watched Kirra smile and laugh joyously with the baby. "But how did this happen?"

John raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided grin. "Do you really need me to answer that?'

Elizabeth caught sight of his grin and sighed. "What I mean to say, is..." She trailed off as a thought struck her. "Does Rodney know yet?"

John smirked. "Nope."

"Oh." She sighed again and sat down heavily in one of the rare plush chairs that dotted the infirmary. She didn't know how Carson managed it, but some how all the most comfortable chairs on the base seemed to end up in the Scot's infirmary. She leaned back and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. "This is... Unbelievable."

"Isn't it." John agreed. He chuckled. "Who thought it was a good idea to let Rodney breed?"

"Colonel!"

John threw his hands up in mock surrender at Elizabeth's shocked tone. "All I'm saying is that, well," he shrugged good naturedly, "Rodney isn't exactly father material."

The door to the infirmary swished open once again and Dr McKay strode in swiftly with his head down, concentrating on a yet another unknown piece of ancient technology. He was totally oblivious to the crowd in the small infirmary room. "This had better be good, Carson. I'm in the middle of a major breakthrough!" he announced loudly.

He stopped abruptly and glanced up, suddenly noticing the crush of people. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's going on? Has some one got cake?" His eyes brightened, "I hope there is some left over for me."

"Speak of the devil," John grinned at Elizabeth and winked. She couldn't help but notice that the Colonel seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. She cast a worried glance in Kirra's direction. The young woman had spotted the scientist quickly and had taken a few steps forward towards Dr McKay through the crowd, holding the child out towards him. Elizabeth groaned inwardly and rapidly got to her feet, sensing a potentially volatile situation.

"Dr. McKay, this is your son." Kirra's voice rang out clearly over the chatter of the crowd.

Instantly there was hushed silence in the room as everyone waited with bated breath. This was news to all save for John, Elizabeth and Carson. "Oh no," Sheppard muttered under his breath, his grin disappearing. In front of half the (mostly female) personnel in the city wasn't exactly how he had planned to break the news to Rodney.

Rodney looked around at the faces staring at him then stared aghast at gurgling happy child being held out before him, noting Kirra's broad happy smile. "What?"

"Dr McKay, this is your son. The child you fathered with my sister Sharia."

The scientist's mouth popped open.

"Huh?"

For a super genius and the biggest brain on Atlantis, it wasn't the most intelligent of responses. Did Kirra just say what he thought she said? His mind rapidly replayed the words and on the second time around, they sunk in.

_Oh. My. God._

This had to be a mistake. His child? _What?_ Didn't you need to... well, _you know_, to create a kid? Rodney was sure he hadn't done much of that recently, let alone father a child with an alien woman from another planet in another galaxy. With all his exposure to radiation in his life time, he wasn't even sure he _could_ father children!

He took a few steps backwards away from the child Kirra held out to him and knocked over a stool. It landed with a crash on the sterile infirmary floor. Sheppard stepped forward and grasped McKay's elbow while muttering a warning in his ear. "Take it easy, McKay."

McKay continued to stare at the child in horror. The child, sensing the sudden tension in the air and disturbed by the noise of the metallic stool colliding with the floor, started to wail and fail his fists around in upset. Kirra appeared genuinely confused by McKay's reaction and her smile started to slip.

"Easy?" McKay's voice rose an octave. "You're telling me that kid is mine?" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the baby, his eyes wide in panic. Spotting Carson, he spun on his heel to face the Doctor who had stood silently to the side, as thought afraid he would be blamed for the situation. Carson saw the expression in Rodney's eyes, almost begging him to say it wasn't true and the Scotsman sighed inwardly.

"Aye, its true Rodney. The babe is your son. I confirmed it with a DNA test."

McKay's mouth dropped open for the second time in less than five minutes. He turned to stare at the now crying baby in Kirra's arms. Kirra held the child closer to her and cooed to settle his crying, bewildered at the Doctor's reaction.

Sheppard leaned close to Teyla, who had broken away from the crowd to stand with the Colonel and Elizabeth at Rodney's entrance. "I can see the resemblance." he muttered with a half grin, likening the baby's gusty crying to McKay's own explosive tantrums.

Teyla whispered back, "Colonel, this can not be an easy situation for Dr McKay."

McKay continued to back away slowly from Kirra and the baby, moving steadily backwards until he was backed up against the wall. For each step he backed away, Kirra took a step forward.

"That kid can't be mine. I can't have children. I don't know anything about children." McKay swallowed, his voice trailing off and looking miserable. "I would make a terrible father."

He looked around at the people staring at him in shocked silence, as though suddenly remembering he was on show. His face flamed at their accusatory stares.

"What?" he demanded angrily. People continued to stare slack jawed.

Another wail from the child drew his attention back. Kirra had advanced even closer and McKay had no where left to go. He splayed himself against the wall in an effort to keep as much distance as he could between himself and his own offspring.

Carson stepped forward, reaching a hand out pat him consolingly on his arm. "Now, it's alright Rodney. It's a lot to take in."

"Oh my god." he started to pant heavily. "Oh my god!"

"Breathe, now Rodney. Breathe!" Carson urged the scientist in concern, seeing the worked up state he was getting himself into. Teyla moved to Kirra's side and gently manoeuvred her and the child away from the hyperventilating scientist.

"Get me a paper bag!" Carson yelled out over his shoulder to a dark skinned Doctor who hovered nearby. What was his name again? John could never remember. The Doctor quickly pulled open a metal draw and handed out a plain brown paper bag which Rodney promptly snatched.

Rodney gasped and snapped open the bag, breathing deeply into it and taking deep breaths. His eyes continued to be wide saucers above the rapidly inflating and deflating bag. "Easy, Rodney." Carson chided sympathetically.

Seeing the scientist sag against the wall, Sheppard swung into action and pushed a padded chair towards Rodney, who gratefully sunk into it as though his legs could no longer hold him. Rodney continued to stare at the baby as he breathed into the paper bag.

Slowly, people began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves until the volume in the room rivalled the strong loud wails of the little boy. A baby born on Atlantis was excitement enough, but anti-social, obnoxious and incredibly arrogant Dr McKay being the father? The mind boggled!

Shaking herself out of a shocked daze, Elizabeth came to the fore and clapped her hands loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I know this is an exciting - if not a little surprising - event here in Atlantis, but for the time being, I would appreciate it if everyone could please return to their stations."

A few groans and sighs of disappointment greeted her declaration, but the Atlantis personnel began to file out of the infirmary. Curious glances were thrown over their shoulders towards the still shell shocked physicist as a furious whispering took hold. Dr Zelenka hovered behind the group until all but a few remained. As he went to leave, he rubbed one of the baby's tiny fists gently in farewell. Instantly, the baby's cries stilled and the Czech looked up at Kirran in astonishment. She smiled indulgently at him as he murmured good bye to the child.

As the door to the infirmary swished closed behind him, Zelenka headed back to his lab with a bounce in his step. _My_, he grinned to himself, but that Rodney could be a dark horse some times.

TBC


	2. Part III to IV

_Thanks for the encouragement so far and for the reviews… This is only my first fic so I'm still finding my way around… Hopefully it won't be too boring with the direction I am going to take this in… So far I'm just laying the foundations :o)_

**PART III**

"He is beautiful, Sharia. You must be so proud."

In the quiet of the infirmary, Kirra held the dozing newborn gently in her arms. His eyes were squeezed shut in slumber and his tiny fists failed about silently in his sleep. She smiled down at the babe. "He will be strong."

Sharia smiled weakly from her bed, her auburn hair spread over the white pillow like a sunburnt cloud. Dr Beckett had been kind enough to section off a private area so that she could recover from the difficult birth in peace. "He will be smart," she said.

Kirra returned the smile brightly. "Oh yes he will." She looked over the child's head at her sister and her people's leader, suddenly serious. "You made sure of that."

Sharia sighed at the probing expression on Kirra's face and leaned back against the pillows. "Yes I did. For the good of our people."

**PART IV**

"You let McKay breed, Sheppard?"

John grimaced. "I didn't _let_ McKay do anything!"

He turned his head to face Ronon Dex as they stood on the observation deck overlooking the ancient city of Atlantis. Waves lapped against the city piers bellow and the air was heavy with the now familiar salty smell of their new home. Thanks to Kirra's very public announcement of the baby's parentage in the infirmary a mere few hours ago, the news had spread like wildfire throughout the city. Now the mountain of man stood calmly beside the Earth pilot reflecting on the recent surprising event.

Ronon was silent for a moment as he digested the Colonel's heartfelt protest. "He doesn't seem to be taking it well," he said, referring to the scientist.

John snorted. "None of us is taking this well. The last thing we need are mini-McKays underfoot." John looked positively depressed. "One is hard enough as it is."

They stared out over the city in companionable silence, watching the sun slowly start to fade on the horizon. Ronon wasn't much of a conversationalist but in this instance, John was glad for the chance to take in the recent bombshell.

Moments later, he heard the door swish open behind them. The two men turned, greeted by a serious faced Elizabeth. "John, Ronon. It's time we got to the bottom of this."

John exhaled slowly. He didn't have to ask what Dr Weir was referring to. It seemed that there was only one thing on every one's mind. He wasn't looking forward to another scene that would no doubt have McKay hyperventilating once again, but he knew they needed to find out more. There were some things that just didn't add up. "I think you're right, Elizabeth."

The three of them turned to enter the meeting room. Elizabeth regarded Rodney in concern. Seated beside him was the Scotsman, looking all but fed up with the scientist's dramatics. "Are you alright, Rodney?"

A short sharp shake of the head indicated he was not. The now common, albeit crumpled brown paper bag remained attached to his face with a white knuckled fist as he breathed in strained gasps.

The diplomat sighed as she took her seat in the Atlantean meeting room. Ronon and John followed suit, settling themselves on the opposite side of the table to the scientist and his carer. Teyla also sat quietly at the table, waiting for the meeting to commence.

Elizabeth picked up the data pad from the desk top and studied its screen with a frown. "According to your mission reports, your trip to PU-X78 was relatively uneventful, was it not?"

She placed the data pad on the desktop and looked around at her personnel. Although she had enjoyed seeing the spirits lift around Atlantis, the knowledge that Rodney had fathered a child totally unknowingly on an off-world mission concerned her.

Across the table, John lifted one shoulder in a half hearted shrug. "Well, yeah. Save for the rather hazy recollections of the feast. I just figured we drank too much."

"But during the welcome festival, they drugged you with their local drink, and-"

"Took advantage of McKay?" John looked slightly queasy at the thought.

McKay ripped the paper bag away from his face. "Why don't I remember anything?" he demanded loudly.

Beside him, Carson sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Oh good lord." He faced the physicist. "I told you, Rodney. They drugged you."

McKay sat back heavily in his chair and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He practically pouted. "They really didn't need to do that!"

Rodney's upset temporarily forgotten, Carson became excitable at the thought of a potential medical advancements. "It was some kind of herbal fertility drink. Quite remarkable from what Sharia has told me. I would like to know more about it."

"The Quadroni people are well known for their medicinal knowledge. Although they aren't as technologically advanced as the Hoff, their knowledge and creation of herbal remedies is their primary merchandise for trade." Teyla spoke quietly. "Their women travel through the various worlds as skilled and sort after midwives."

"Oh god," Rodney snatched up the bag and held it to his face once again as he panted. "Oh god!"

John rolled his eyes. "You've said that already, McKay."

Rodney paused mid breath and glared at the solider. "Don't you laugh, Colonel! I wasn't the only one who drank that local stuff. If I remember correctly, you had more than me and Kirra was sitting close to you!"

The Colonel froze slack jawed like a rabbit stuck in car headlights. _Oh crap!_

"Ha. Not so smug now, are we now?" Rodney smirked, the paper bag forgotten in his hand. John swallowed uncomfortably as he directed his attention to Elizabeth.

"You don't really think that they..." Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow at the Colonel expectantly. He struggled to get the words out. "_You know_, with er... Me too, do you?"

Elizabeth shrugged delicately, fighting back a smile. The pilot looked positively terrified at the thought. Having seen him come face to face with more life threatening situations than she cared to remember, she found his reaction to possible fatherhood almost... comical.

"But why the secrecy? Why drug you so that you would stay the night in their village? Surely they weren't that desperate for trading partners?"

Ronon looked at Rodney. "Desperate would be right."

Rodney sat up, indignant at the Satitian's statement. "Hey, I am a genius remember. The answer man." He gestured to himself. "Who wouldn't want these genes?"

"Oh god, this is going to his head," Carson muttered darkly. Teyla discretely hid a smile.

"Gentleman, please." Dr Weir held up her hands. "Let's try to go back to the beginning. Tell me what you remember-"

"Wait," John interrupted. "Shouldn't Kirra be here for this?"

They exchanged glances around the table and Elizabeth nodded and looked down at the data pad once again as she considered. The young woman could hold the key to what really happened that night, and as to what was really going on. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

**TBC**


	3. Part V to VI

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far… This is turning out to be a much bigger story than I first planned… I hope it will keep your interest until I manage to get it all out!_

_I have yet to find a beta so please PLEASE forgive the Boo-Boos!_

**PART V**

**Nine Months Previous** _(Heh, don't you just love flashbacks?)_

"Troy?"

"No."

"Okeanos?"

"No."

"Homer?"

Major Sheppard frowned at that one and threw a sideways glance at Lt. Aiden Ford. The young marine was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" he asked in feigned innocence. "You never heard of Homer's Iliad?"

"Ah," McKay said knowingly. "Like leaves on trees the race of man is found, now green in youth, now withering on the ground; Another race the following spring supplies: They fall successive, and successive rise" he quoted.

"Who is this Homer?" Teyla asked.

"A fat man who likes doughnuts." Sheppard muttered under his breath, remembering the humorous earth cartoon. Another thing he had in common with General O'Neill, it was the only thing he really missed while he was in Antarctica. That, and college football of course.

Teyla screwed up her face at the Major's mumbled answer. "And you want to name a planet after this man?"

"Hey!" John protested. "Don't look at me." He shot a dirty look at Ford. "And for the record, we are not calling this planet 'Homer'."

Moments ago, the Atlantis team had stepped through the silvery blue tinted shimmer of the Stargate from Atlantis and into what looked to be some kind of paradise.

Immediately, they tasted the salty tang in the air- slightly different to that of Atlantis but unmistakeable all the same. The wind was warm but fresh as it circled their bodies and gently ruffled at their hair. Bright sunlight beat down onto a dry, hard packed earth that stretched out before them and disappeared into what appeared to be a sheer drop over an edge. To the distance, they saw the sparking navy blue of ocean and heard the roar of the surf slamming onto rocks below.

Slowly and as one, the team turned in a full circle to look through the now hollow Stargate They saw above them in the flinty hillside a gleaming white township that dazzled in the distance.

"This place reminds me of a postcard my cousin sent me from the Greek islands." Aiden had first said. It brought to mind tales of ancient Greece, which had prompted the young Lieutenant to find a suitable name for the new planet. He thought back to his childhood and of the ancient Greek myths his grandmother was so fond of.

"You know, Prometheus is from a Greek myth," Aiden continued, pretending not to notice his CO's dirty look.

"The rebel titan, yes we know." McKay wiped away the rapidly forming beads of sweat from his forehead. The hot sun was already giving him a headache. He looked longingly towards the township. "I hope they have something cool to drink up there."

Noting what appeared to be a worn path leading from the 'gate towards the general direction of the township, John motioned for his team to start walking. McKay stared at him in dismay.

"You want us to_ walk_ to the township? In this heat?"

John slipped on his trademark sunglasses. "Well, I don't see any other forms of transport, do you?"

"Uh, I'd hate to state the obvious" Rodney snapped, "but what about using a Jumper?"

"McKay, we don't know anything about these people." John had committed to memory the disastrous first encounter with the Genii. He didn't want to give away all of Atlantis's defences in the first meeting. "It's only a couple of miles. We're walking." His tone left no room for argument as he pushed past the scientist and lead the way down the path, Teyla and Lt. Ford following him and leaving McKay trailing behind.

"Hey!" Rodney's feet crunched on the rocky surface as he hurried to catch up with his team mates.

**PART VI**

"What's that noise?"

Lt. Ford paused mid stride on the path, stopping so suddenly that McKay almost barrelled straight into him. Ahead, Teyla and Major Sheppard continued walking. The marine cocked his head to the side as he tried to listen. "I don't hear anything."

Rodney squeezed past the young soldier on the narrow path and turned his face upwards, squinting up at the bright sun that blazed overhead. Surrounding them were sparsely foliaged trees with silvery tinted leaves and slim trunks. Despite the meagre shade, the team had been grateful from the small reprieve from the hot sun, but the unusual looking mounds that dotted the landscape between the trees attracted the scientist's attention. They reminded him creepily of the large termite mounds you sometimes saw in photos of the Australian Outback. He tried not to imagine killer termites jumping out at them.

Concentrating on trying to locate the source of the high pitched noise, Rodney continued to walk a few steps ahead of Aiden. "How can you not hear that, Lieutenant? It's extremely irritating!"

Two more steps and Rodney was sprawled face first on the path. Ford shook his head to himself, unbelieving the man could be so clumsy. He sauntered forward with the intent to help Rodney up but as he did so, something caught his eye.

A small ferret like creature rose on its hind legs from a nearby mound and squealed viciously at the scientist slouched on the path. Black beady eyes stared into blue for an instant until McKay broke the connection, scrambling back in fright. He shimmied back a few steps, but not before a blur of dark brown fur launched itself at his bare arm. He howled in pain as the animal sunk its teeth into the soft flesh of his limb.

"Get this thing off me!" McKay shook his arm in panic, but the not-ferret refused to relinquish its hold, instead biting harder. Tears of pain sprang unbidden into the scientist's bulging eyes. "Ow," he gasped, "Hurts!"

"Hold still, McKay!" Lt Ford hastily lunged forward and grasped the small beast by the scruff of its neck. He yanked hard. The thing shrieked blue murder in a high pitched protest and swung its head around, teeth bared trying to bite the solider.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ford flung the creature away with a wide arc of his arm. It landed with a sickening thud some distance away. A few shots of Ford's P90 through the trees finished it off.

"Lieutenant, what the hell was that?" Sheppard demanded, his voice sounding harsh in the Lieutenants ear over the radio. He looked up to see the Major jogging back to them through the trees ahead. His P90 was gripped ready in his hands.

Still on the ground, Rodney was panting heavily as Ford gently attempted to inspect the scientist's bloodied arm.

John's eyes widened in alarm as spotted the blood. "McKay, what did you do?"

Rodney looked fiercely at the Major, his pain momentarily forgotten as he lay with his back against a large rock towards the edge of the path. "Why is it automatically my fault?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" John crouched down to Rodney's side and peered over the Lieutenant's shoulder. "Is he going to be okay?"

Aiden grinned and shrugged, as he rummaged through his flak vest's pocket to find some first aid materials. "Just a little bite."

John lifted an eyebrow. "Lot of blood though," he remarked. Rodney winced as Aiden tightened a bandage around his arm. "I guess that animal didn't take kindly to us invading its territory. Some kind of ferret I think," the marine added at his CO's questioning look.

"So McKay'll live?"

Aiden smirked, a glint of humour in his eye. "We're stuck with him." He shot a grin at McKay, whose brows knotted together dangerously. He gave the scientist a pat on his shoulder. "Take some Tylenol and you'll be fine, McKay."

"Oh right, and you have a medical degree from_ where_ exactly?" he snarked, but not really meaning it. His arm safely bandaged, the scientist got to his feet, begrudgingly grateful for the soldiers assistance. His eyes, however, darted around suspiciously as though he expected more of the vicious creatures to jump out at him.

"Major," Teyla's voice came over the radio. John removed one hand from his weapon and tapped his headset.

"What is it Teyla?"

Teyla's voice was strained. "It appears we have company."

**TBC**


End file.
